Think Twice
by Cheese-Slice
Summary: Stevie Moss was always the confident, up for a laugh, cheeky woman but what if it was all an act. A mask she portrayed to stop any awkward questions!
1. Chapter 1

Stevie Moss was watching the man she deemed her closest friend move round the busy pub. He looked gorgeous, his hair spiking in perfection, a white shirt, with the top few buttons undone and black jeans. All the women wanted him, they were all completely mesmerized by him, but then he was a good looking bloke, something about him just drew people to him, he was confident, outgoing and cheeky, he had a bad boy edge that was clear to be seen but she believed it to be an act, she saw the way he dealt with victims and people who had got themselves into trouble over stupid things and she knew he had a pure heart, he was kind and caring, he just kept it well hidden. "Stevie" her eyes shot to the woman sat next to her at the small table in the corner of the pub "You are watching him again". Charley was her only true friend outside of work, she had known her since she was fifteen, she was her bridesmaid at her wedding six years ago and godmother to her four year old son, Mikey, it wasn't that she doesn't have other friends, just none she would trust quite like Charley. "You told me he is a player"

"He is"

"Is that why you want him?"

"I do not want Dale Smith, do me a favour"

"Really?" Charley's eyebrows shot up her forehead and Stevie sat shaking her head "Every fuckboy grows up and turns it around, one day he will fall in love, maybe it will be with you"

"Will you shut up, he is a friend, a good one but nothing more" she sipped back the remaining drink she had before smiling at her friend "Its your round"

"Okay but you need to meet someone" taking her friends hand and smiling she continued to speak "They aren't all the same, look at Martin, he has been great for me"

"You said he is boring" Stevie quipped, referring to her friends husband

"He is but boring doesn't cheat or treat you like dirt" standing up and grinning she continued "Boring men aren't players"

"I am fine as I am" Stevie was attempting to shut down the conversation

"You will end up on the shelf, you are not getting any younger" Stevie looked genuinely hurt by her friends comments and Charley took hold of her hand "Listen not all men are like the ones you have dated" she leant forward "There is a prince charming out there somewhere". She headed off, leaving Stevie with her thoughts.

It wasn't that she hadn't had boyfriends, she had, but they never seemed right. Her first boyfriend had promised her the world and then beat her black and blue, she was seventeen and terrified, it had been Charley that had got her through it, despite Stevie bring three months older, Charley had always had her head screwed on right. Stevie had then had another boyfriend, who had promised her everything, he had proposed within a month and moved into her flat, he relied on her solely to support him, he convinced her he didn't believe in sex before marriage. Three months later she caught him in bed with her best mate. She had briefly dated another man, he had made her feel worthless and ugly. By the time she had met Rob Towler the damage was already done, she put on an act to everyone, of a sassy, confident and amazing woman, she made all the men in her life believe she was untouchable and way out of their league when if truth be known, she was crying out for anyone to want her.

Charley placing the drink to the table in front of Stevie pulled her from her train of thought. "You know that boy is such a player. He has no shame"

"Why?"

"He is chatting the barmaid up"

"Doesn't surprise me" Stevie pushed forward to grab her drink and took a long greedy sip "He is a good man"

"He is a user Stevie and you know all about them"

"You just said all fuckboys settle down"

"And they do but it doesn't mean they stop screwing around"

"Alright ladies. Long time no see Charley" he placed his drink to the table and gave Stevie his most genuine smile, pulling a small stool from the next table he sat in between the two women

"Yeah, that's a shame isn't it" Charley replied rolling her eyes at him, he laughed leaning forward

"Still married?"

"Still a player?" she asked

"He will always be a player" Stevie spoke and he gave her a cheeky smile before laughing "Some men never change" she continued

"Its all about the game Stevie, women love it"

"But do they all know the rules you play by?" Charley asked

"Men are just as likely to end up hurt, I just keep my feelings hidden. You can't tell him me you have never used people"

"Not everyone has" Stevie answered him

"Yeah alright Stevie, I suppose you are little Miss Innocent now?"

"No but I don't use people"

"Shall we change the subject?" Charley asked

"You know what, I have been used and hurt, it's just the way it goes"

"So that gives you the right to do it to women?"

"Why not? Who made the rules?"

"You do. Because they don't know they are a one night thing"

"It would be two if they're any good" he laughed

"You can be a right prick Smithy"

"Don't hate the player Stevie, hate the game". Stevie rose to her feet and stormed from the pub and Smithy turned back to Charley "What actually just happened?"

"She was upset"

"I got that but what did I do?"

"Probably reminded her of every man she has ever known" Charley stood up "Maybe you should try getting to know the real Stevie Moss, not the mask she hides behind".


	2. Chapter 2

Jo Masters noticed the woman instantly, her long blonde hair trailing her tall figure, her skinny yet somehow curvy body was hugged by tight white jeans and a pink top that left the lower part of her stomach on show, that was sort of thing that drove Jo wild. Jo had been tasked by Smithy to deal with the neighbourhood watch that had started up on the Jasmine Allen, Smithy was convinced they were a smokescreen and more trouble than they were worth, she knew she needed to be on her way but at that moment she found herself glued to the spot staring at the woman who was yet to even notice her. "Can I please speak to Stevie Moss, I have been waiting thirty five minutes, does she even know I am here?" the woman asked. Jo headed over, all thoughts of her own cases forgotten

"Hello" the woman spun round to face her, her eyes a hazel brown colour and so deep Jo felt herself get lost in them, her full lips smiled at her and Jo mentally kicked herself as she watched the woman brush her locks from her face and she caught sight of her wedding ring "I'm Sergeant Masters, can I be of assistance?"

"Not unless you are hiding Stevie under your hat"

Jo began to laugh "Unfortunately not, I can see if I can contact her for you"

"Her phone is switched off and she is not at home, so I'm guessing she is here"

"Can I ask what it is you want to discuss with her?"

"You can ask" the woman replied sarcastically, Jo noticed the woman's eye line move "Oi, I want a word with you!"

Smithy turned to the voice and let out a loud, noticeable sigh "Charley I am working"

"Have you sorted it with Stevie"

"I will"

"You just remember what a good friend she is to you. She was really upset last night"

"I know, I will talk to her"

"Good, you better. Now seen as you are the organ grinder and the monkeys are useless, can you find Stevie for me?"

Jo was about to interrupt when the voice behind them startled them all "Charley, what are you doing here?" Stevie asked

"Causing me agro, I don't need" Smithy retorted

"Oi, you really upset her last night, you're lucky I haven't nutted you"

"And I don't need you to fight my battles Charley"

"And this is hardly the time or the place" Smithy spoke

"Okay. I'm going" Charley kissed Stevie on the check "Drink tonight?" she asked "The Dragon on Spiecer Street?"

"See you tonight" Stevie replied

"Who is that?" Jo asked turning to Stevie as Charley left

"My friend Charley"

"Sergeant Masters I am sure I asked you to head down the Jasmine Allen" Smithy interrupted

"Gov" the woman disappeared and Smithy looked to Stevie.

Part of him was desperate to talk to her but really he had no idea what he was going to say, he gave her a genuine smile "I'm sorry" he whispered

"Me too. Friends?" she asked

"Always darlin'". With that he walked off, knowing their friendship was that easily repairable because of the fondness they have for each other, but now he has to dig a little deeper under that mask to see just what Charley was talking about.

* * *

The pub was quiet when Charley arrived, only a few people sitting at the bar. She headed over and ordered two drinks. Stevie wasn't here yet, which wasn't unusual for her, Stevie was always late for everything. Stevie had also sent her a rather cross text, about coming in and shouting at her boss, which Charley didn't see as a big deal, they clearly fancied each other so he would let her get away with murder. Charley wasn't entirely sure how they hadn't ended up together, Smithy may be a player but he was a different man when it came to Stevie. Stevie had only ever been hurt in the past and although she told Charley regularly she would trust Smithy with her life, she wouldn't trust him not to break her heart. "Hello" the cheery voice broke her from her train of thought

"Oh, hi, you're erm"

"The monkey from the station this morning"

"Oh god, I am so sorry. I was so angry with Smithy and you just got caught in the crossfire" pausing she watched as the woman pushed up onto the next barstool "Can we start again. I'm Charley, can I get you a drink?"

"Thanks, I'll have a pint please" smiling she leant forward "And seen as I am not in work, how about you call me Jo instead of monkey?"

"Deal. So you work with Stevie?"

Jo knocked back some of the pint the barmaid had given her and nodded "Yes, more so in the past before I transferred from CID to uniform"

"Isn't that going backwards, I always thought you were meant to go from uniform to wearing your own kit?"

"Most people do, I went to uniform for a promotion though, so it was a step up for me"

"So you work with Smithy more now?"

"Yes, he is my boss" she took another mouthful "Stevie and I are equal ranking but in different departments"

"Why anyone would choose to work with him over Stevie I don't know"

"It wasn't really about choice, it was career progression"

"Believe me, I have a few choice words to say about Dale Smith"

"Any different to the ones last night?" Charley wobbled on the barstool at the sound of his voice and turned round to him, he had a t-shirt and jeans on, he looked good but different, his hair was messy and his eyes tired

"Oh there's a surprise, Stevie and I arrange a drink and you turn up"

"I was meeting Jo actually" Smithy answered

Charley looked towards the woman who nodded, a bit like one of the Churchill puppies from the back of cards "Oh, are you and him?" waving her arms between the two Charley found herself lost for words

"No, God no" Jo was laughing through her words "He is not my type"

"What are you two doing here?" Stevie approached the three and Charley held her drink out to her

"Just having a drink, we are going to get a table, if you would like to join us?" Jo replied

"Yes, we are right behind you" Charley replied before beckoning Stevie near, Smithy and Jo had walked away and sat at a table by the far window "What is with Smithy looking so casual?"

"He isn't on the pull"

"Ah, so what's the deal with them two, I bet they're secretly married"

"No, Jo is gay actually" Stevie replied before letting out a groan as she looked over "I guess we should head over".

* * *

The four had been sat at the table about forty minutes, Charley had spoken about her career as a nursery nurse, she had since given up and become a kept woman, a housewife and a mother. Jo had spoken about past cases and her fear of spiders, which had been news to Smithy, but he didn't think to Stevie. Stevie had been the reason he had come out this evening, Jo was a good friend and always a laugh but he had asked her for a drink tonight to stop himself looking like Stevie Moss' stalker. "Fancy a game of pool?" he glanced up as Jo spoke from the beer coaster he had taken to destroying to notice the woman wasn't talking to him

"Sure" Charley replied and the two began to disappear

"They seem to get on well" Stevie was smiling across the table at him

"Yeah both strong personalities, they would either get on brilliant or clash"

"A bit like us"

A smirk outlined his face "Absolutely" he replied. He went silent for a few moments "Are we okay?"

"Yeah, it's not the first time we have had a row Smithy"

"No I know, I just hate it when you are mad at me" he swigged his beer and glanced into her eyes "Charley said I needed to get to know the real you" Stevie's eyes filled with sadness and she diverted them from him "What did she mean?"

"Nothing"

"I thought we were mates"

"We are Smithy but there are things I can't tell you, that I can't tell anyone"

"You have told Charley"

"She is different"

"Why?"

"Because she doesn't judge me, she doesn't objectify women and she will never hurt me"

"I don't judge you, I would never objectify you and I would die before I hurt you"

"I know but"

"But what?"

"You're a man Smithy. There are things I can't tell you" he looked hurt and she frowned "Personal things"

"I understand" he replied, he didn't and she wasn't stupid enough to believe he did

"I am going to go Smithy. See you tomorrow" she pecked his cheek before heading to the two women and doing the same to them and then disappearing out the door.


	3. Chapter 3

I would like to dedicate this to HMbookqueen and fanfic-fanatic1509 for your reviews

* * *

Charley had just cancelled on her for the third time this week, it was unusual for her, she was normally Miss Reliable. Stevie would ring her tomorrow and demand she explain herself, Martin was always very laid back and more than happy to have quality time with their son Mikey while Charley met up with Stevie. Stevie's mind was working overtime trying to figure out what was going on with Charley. She was presently in the bedroom, looking at her reflection in the mirror, her make up all done and dressed up to the nines ready for a night out, dinner, drinks and laughs with a good friend was just what she needed, however with all hopes of that dashed she was now destined to a night in front of the telly with a microwave meal. She slipped out of her heels and her height fell drastically. Hearing the door bell she headed out towards it, hoping it to be Charley saying it's a change of plan and actually she can go out, knowing it was more than likely someone trying to sell her something. Pulling the door open she smiled to the man the other side "Smithy, what are you doing here?"

"I come bearing gifts" He frowned "Although you look like you are on your way out?"

"You are in luck Charley has just stood me up" she eyed the pizza box and smiled "So what's this in aid of?" she asked, pointing for him to go into the living room as she closed the front door and followed

"Well I went on Google after you left the pub the other night to see what it is you women get up to when there are no men around, you know so I can be a good best friend, like Charley"

"Smithy you already are"

"I want you to trust me like you do a woman Stevie" a shy smile appeared on her face as he flumped into her sofa "Right so pizza, I also have wine" he pulled it from a Morrison's carrier bag and began to dig inside again "The latest Bridget Jones film, popcorn, crisps and dip" he continued to pull things out his bag "Nail polish"

"You going to let me paint your nails?" she asked picking up a couple of the bottles looking at the colour

"Maybe" he winked "It also suggested we swap clothes" grinning he rose his eyebrow at her

"In your dreams Smithy"

"Okay, so you grab some glasses for the wine and I will set the film up"

"Okay, thanks for this Smithy" she paused in the door way and turned to where he was setting the DVD player up "Smithy, you are just as important to me as Charley, you will always be my best friend".

* * *

Jo straightened her top in the full length mirror by her front door, she knew she shouldn't be doing what she was doing but she just couldn't keep away. Charley had swept her off her feet from the first moment she had met her and despite the fact she was married, she could see something in Stevie's friend. When they had met again in the pub Jo had been blown away, she was more than attracted to her. Charley had left the pub with her that night, which unfortunately hadn't gone unnoticed by Smithy, he had warned her not to play with fire, he was a fine one to talk. She didn't want to be a home wrecker, Charley had a kid and she wouldn't normally be one for coming between a happy family but there was something about this woman she just couldn't stay away from. Charley had begged her to keep it to herself, knowing that Stevie would judge her, she had agreed. The door bell rang again and opening it she smiled to the blonde the other side. "Hey you"

"I can't believe that I am here again"

"Third time this week, you can't keep away"

"This isn't right"

"Nobody is forcing you Charley, you can walk away"

"Its not that simple"

"No?"

"No, you excited me in a way my husband can't, I haven't stopped thinking about you"

"Best come in then hadn't you?" she stepped inside and pushed the door closed "Where have you told Martin you are?"

"With Stevie" she sighed sadly "She was so disappointed when I let her down again"

"Then go, if that's what you want?"

"It's not" Charley replied moving into her lips and kissing her for a few moments "This is where I want to be".

* * *

The film was nearing the end, the pizza eaten all but a few crusts in the box, the wine long gone, as was the eight beers from her fridge. She was sitting across the sofa her feet resting on his legs as she painted her toe nails a red colour which had convinced her he actually did have good taste. "How do they look?" she asked Smithy as she finished her final nail

"Lovely"

Frowning at him she replied "You could try and sound genuine"

"Honestly they look good"

"Want me to do yours?"

"Would you judge me if I said a little bit?"

"Get your shoes off"

Laughing he replied "Maybe next time" he smiled at her and she screwed the lid onto the nail polish, suddenly feeling shy of him looking at her she glanced away

"I don't paint my nails often, usually only when I'm going to the beach" she could feel herself rambling "I love the beach but my feet have to look good, you know, set off the image'

"I can just imagine you on a hot beach in a bikini"

"No" she replied glancing up at him "I have never been a bikini, hot weather, sunbathing sort of person"

"Really, now that is a shame"

"I would rather walk barefoot along the beach on an autumn evening, in my coat and jeans, listening to the waves" She pushed up slightly and a genuine grin graced her features "Watching the sun go down, writing my name in the sand"

"You know you are a pretty amazing woman"

"Why?"

"Most women I know, there is nothing underneath. You, you're just deep"

"Is that because usually you are normally only interested in what's in their underwear?"

"I am honestly not that shallow"

Glancing up into his eyes she noticed he looked hurt by her words "I know, you are pretty deep too Smithy"

"When I get older and retire" he began "I want to go to the seaside, to live I mean, a nice little bungalow, beautiful wife, maybe a dog or two, two bedrooms so the grandkids can come and stay" sighing he pushed up in his seat and switched the telly off with the remote "The Isle of Wight or Little Hampton, down south somewhere"

"Sounds pretty perfect"

"Never met the right woman, which turns pretty perfect into pretty lonely. I shall work myself into an early grave instead"

"Its not easy to meet the right person, doing the job we do"

"No guess not, so how's about if neither of us are married by the time we are forty we hook up?"

"We, as in you and me?" she confirmed

"That would be we, although I am only four years off" he laughed "But you are six, so would give you six years to meet Mr Perfect before you would be stuck with me" laughing he leant towards her and kissed her forehead "Right I better go, early start tomorrow" rising to his feet he turned to her "And don't think I have given up on these secrets you are hiding Miss Moss, I will find out"

"They are called secrets for a reason Smithy"

"Yeah and I am inspector for a reason Stevie" he winked "See you tomorrow darling".


	4. Chapter 4

Thank you HMbookqueen for the review again, this is dedicated to you

* * *

Smithy breezed into the canteen, it was relatively quiet, a few PC's at a table, laughing and joking, he was glad to see them happy, it wasn't always an easy job so it was good they had some form of a realise when they were at work. He ordered a fry up, three sausages, two bacon, tomatoes, mushrooms, toast, black pudding, beans, the full works. He was starving, he had skipped breakfast and it was now nearing lunchtime. He ordered a coffee and grabbed a knife and fork and placed it to his tray as the lady behind the counter placed the food to the tray, she rang the items on the till and asked him for six quid, he mentally thought to himself that the canteen food wasn't all that great yet the prices just keep going up. He fished about in his pockets and glanced over some pound coins and fifty pence pieces dropping the coins to the counter "Thanks sweetheart" he took his tray over to a table and sunk down, he tipped some milk out of the tiny cartons into his coffee along with four sugars. The chair opposite him moved and he glanced to his Sergeant "You are looking rough Sergeant Masters" he observed, her dark circles under her eyes and her hair in a messy bun

"Thanks Gov" she replied before tipping a similar amount of sugars into her drink "I had a late night"

"With Charley?" he glanced up from his as he chewed another mouthful

"No, I told you it was a one night thing, it's not going to happen again"

"Charley cancelled on Stevie last night"

"Not for me"

"Don't treat me like an idiot Jo, I know she was with you"

"I don't mean for it to keep happening"

"So stop. People are going to get hurt, all so you can have a quick one"

"And you're Mr Trustworthy. Nobody gets hurt getting involved with you"

Smithy shrugged his shoulders "Fine I hurt people but not when families are involved. Kids Jo, she has a kid"

"Oh please you don't have enough of a conversation to find out if they have kids when you get your leg over. Don't come to me on the high ground with morals and that rubbish"

"Alright fine, take it out on me Jo but you know this is wrong. People will get hurt. Stevie will get hurt, what's going to happen when she is stuck in the middle of you and Charley?"

"Ah I get it, this is you protecting Stevie" she started laughing "And it doesn't take a genius to work out why"

"No Jo this is me looking out for you and your friendship with Stevie because if you lose Charley you will get over it, it's going to hurt a damn sight more to lose Stevie".

"I am handling it Smithy, I am not going to hurt anyone" sighing she rose to her feet "I am going to sort it out, I promise".

* * *

Standing in the door way to the front of the station, he glanced out at the rain, it hammered down, the sort of rain that was so hard you could see it bouncing from the ground, amazing British weather as always. He pulled the hood on his jumper up over his head and beeped his car and jogged out to it, jumping in and pulling his hood down on his hoodie he wiped the water from his face before turning his wipers on and heading off towards the exit of the station car park. The rain was getting heavier and he was driving slowly, struggling to see five foot in front of him. What he could see was the figure of the small woman trying to flag down a taxi as she fought with her leather jacket she was holding over her head. He pulled up beside her and grinning asked "Do you want a lift Stevie?"

"Yes please" she answered jumping inside and discarding her jacket to the floor "I had a flat tyre this morning so I got a cab" She pushed her wet hair from her face "I am literally soaked to the bone"

"We best get you home then"

"Thank you Smithy"

"You are welcome darling"

"I would of been more organized and booked a taxi but Charley was meant to be picking me up, girls night in but she cancelled last minute again, I really don't know why she keeps cancelling, I must have done something"

"Course you haven't sweetheart, she has probably just got stuff going on"

"Yeah maybe"

"How has your day been anyway?" he asked

"Fine, just paperwork. I saw Jo this afternoon and she was really off with me, I am obviously upsetting people left, right and centre"

"Not me" he smiled across at her "You haven't upset me"

"Good I'm glad" she replied as they pulled up outside her house "You want to come in?"

"Two nights on the trot, people will talk"

"Let them, it's not like I have anything better to do"

"Great so I'm the last resort"

"No, I didn't mean it like that"

"I know, I am joking, lead the way". She ran to the door with him close behind, once inside he sighed "I am soaked" he took his hoodie off and pulled the drenched shirt and let it ping back to his body

"Go and stick it in the tumble dryer, I am just going to get changed" with that she disappeared upstairs towards the bedroom.

* * *

Smithy was leaning against her kitchen counter when she arrived in the kitchen, he was tapping away on his mobile phone and she was stopped in her tracks as she noticed his defined chest on show, the noise of the tumble dryer became apparent and she realised he had discarded the top half of his clothing. She tightened her white silky dressing gown rope and headed into the room, he had a tattoo of some kind of army badge on the left side of his chest and a very faint indentation of a six pack, it was clear that he worked out regularly, his skin looked smooth and soft to touch and he was hair free, all but the hair that trailed from his belly button and disappeared under his jeans. She could understand why he was so popular with the women, he was gorgeous. "There is an Indian takeaway about five streets over that deliver to here and they bring wine" dragging her eyes from his body she realised he was looking at her, she had been caught staring "If you fancy it?"

"Sure" she replied, struggling to keep concentration and eye contact

"I will get a taxi home after and then you can take my car into work tomorrow, I'm off"

"Then you won't have a car"

"I'll come over and sort your tyre out tomorrow and then bring your car to work and we can swap" he watched her eyes moving over his body and he smiled "Okay?"

"Yeah, great, thank you" she moved to the cupboard and pulled out a bottle of vodka "You want some?" she asked, moving to the fridge and grabbing a bottle of coke

"Definitely" he replied and she led the way back to the living room.

* * *

They had eaten, they had drank and they had laughed, they were cuddled up on the sofa watching 'Not going out'. She knew Smithy loved it, he was a big fan of Lee Mack and she liked this episode, they were trapped in the woods with what they believed to be killer clowns, the whole plot line was genius, a typical comedy, much like her life, she thought. They were now sat in a comfortable silence, other than his laughter, he looked at his watch as the episode neared the end, it was just before eleven. He sighed "I better ring a taxi" he smiled, she reached for the remote and turned it off "You have to be up early tomorrow"

"Yeah alright, don't rub it in"

"Thanks for tonight sweetheart, you have been amazing as always" he began to fiddle on his phone

"Smithy" she placed her hand to his arm "When Charley said about secrets" he placed his phone to the table beside him and nodded "I want you to know I haven't not told you because I don't trust you, I just, I don't want to lose you"

"Look Stevie, if you want to tell me, I am always going to be here to listen and support you, I will never leave you but if you don't want me to know that's fine too sweetheart" he rose to his feet "I better grab my clothes"

"My ex's" she began and he turned back to her, resting down next to her, he took hold of her hand "They weren't nice men, the way they treated me"

"There is always someone better out there sweetheart"

"Not for me Smithy" gulping she made her eyes meet his "I have only dated three men and slept with two" he clearly looked surprised but didn't comment as she continued "The first bloke, Dave, I was seventeen, I was a really young seventeen year old, I wasn't like the other girls my age. He forced himself on me on our first date and continued to for the whole eight months we were together, there was no intimacy, no affection, he convinced me nobody else would ever want me"

"I am so sorry Stevie"

"Don't be, I don't need sympathy"

"So what about the second bloke?"

"John, I was twenty, he was the perfect man, he didn't believe in sex before marriage, he used to tell me our first time would be perfect, then I caught him in bed with my friend"

"The third?"

"Simon, I started dating him when I was twenty four and he made me feel so special. The first time we had sex, when I took my clothes off, he insulted me, he wouldn't look at me, touch me, so I feel into the same relationship I had seven years earlier"

"You are beautiful" he wiped the tears from her eyes "You deserved so much better"

"I am so frightened to let a man near me, I have never been intimate with anyone"

"But we have kissed, you were amazing"

"That's laughable" she replied "Charley taught me, no man has ever wanted to kiss me, not really"

Charley, that figured. "The right person will show you that you are so special"

"Would you want a girlfriend that has no idea what they are doing in the bedroom?"

"Stevie"

"I am broken Smithy"

"No you're not Stevie, you have no idea how beautiful and sexy you are" he kissed her forehead and as he pulled back, she noticed the realisation on his face "Hang on, you have never been touched?" glancing into her sad eyes, she shook her head

"Nobody has ever wanted to"

"Have you ever had an orgasm Stevie?"

"No" glancing down to avoid his eye line, tears escaped her

"Oh my god"

"I think you should go now" rising to her feet she moved to the door, grabbing her arm he spun her to face him "Please Smithy"

"Stevie"

"Do you have any idea how it feels to not be wanted, to be to ashamed to have a date, out of fear of them looking at me like you just have or like any of my ex's have?"

"I'm sorry" he pulled her down next to him "Let me do it, show you how to be intimate"

"What?"

"Let me touch you, show you how it should of been"

"No"

"What's the difference between that and kissing Charley?"

"Charley didn't see me naked, it was a favour"

"This would be a favour Stevie"

"No, you giving me a lift home from work, lending me your car, fixing my tyre, they are favours Smithy"

"I want to show you how special you are Stevie, it's not sex, we wouldn't have sex, just the bit before, the bit you so deserve darling"

"Are you actually serious?"

"More than serious Stevie, please let me do this for you?" she laughed awkwardly "Are you not curious Stevie about how it will feel?"


End file.
